Displays used in television screens, computer monitors, electronic signs or displays, and the like may be formed from arrays of large numbers of light emitting elements that may be controlled to display time-varying patterns of light. Color displays typically include light emitting elements that emit light of several colors. Displays commonly include elements capable of emitting red, green, or blue wavelengths (corresponding to the color sensitivities of the photoreceptors in the human eye), since by adjusting the intensity of the three colors appropriately, any color in the visible spectrum can be represented to the human eye.